


Dear Freddie

by kazbotinwonderland



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazbotinwonderland/pseuds/kazbotinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bel's letter to Freddie after the incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Freddie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr (youleaptwhileistayed).

Dear Freddie,

It’s been three weeks since Cilenti and his men took you. You’ve been sedated for a lot of that time, as the flashbacks and moving were too painful for you to bear. Not that you couldn’t handle it, of course you could. You can handle anything. It was partly selfish, I couldn’t bear to see you in pain. After we found you at Lime Grove, I vowed to never let anything hurt you again. You are the only one who’s always believed in me, who knows I can do better. But, I can’t do better than you, Freddie. I never sent the letters I wrote you while you were away. But I told you that if you came home, I’d leap too. And I did. You held my hand and we leapt together. I’ve been sitting by your bedside for three weeks, holding your hand because I know you’d hold mine.

They told me that before you slipped into unconsciousness, you kept asking for Moneypenny. No one knew what you meant, they thought you were crazy. I already knew you were crazy. But you wanted me. You wanted me and I ran, Freddie. I always will. Because I love you. And we may have been foolish but I love you. 

Your cuts have almost healed and your bruises are all but faded. No doubt you’ll be barging into the studio the second you can walk again. But don’t worry, I’ll hold the doors open. It hasn’t been the same without you there. A few more days and you’ll be okay. The flashbacks might not go away, but I’ll be there to hold on to. I promise.

You came home and we leapt. And when you wake up, you’ll realise that I’m a fool, James. For not sending you the letters, for waiting too long. But it’s all going to be okay. You just need to know that I love you. I love you, Freddie Lyon.

Bel.  
xx


End file.
